


Визитка. Шоколад.

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: В подборке появилась мятная начинка! Спешите попробовать! Время для дегустации ограничено!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Визитка. Шоколад.

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/20/48/WIHhMedo_o.png" alt="баннер"></a>`

Итак. Мы — коробка шоколадных конфет. Это тех, с которыми никогда не знаешь, какой вкус — фандом — попадется. Мы и сами не знаем ещё всего до конца о себе. Поэтому играем и вытаскиваем конфеты вместе с вами. 

С вами же?

    За окном кружат снежинки,  
Грусть, тоска и в чае льдинки.  
Но ведь способ есть прекрасный  
Сделать зиму не напрасной!  
Шоколадные конфеты,  
Словно летние приветы,  
Ярким вкусом вас согреют —  
Щечки вот уже алеют!  
Есть ириска из романса,  
Сладкий юмор, горечь ангста,  
Мед НЦ и торт с заявки —  
Выбирайте на прилавке :)  

| 

    С нами можно связаться!  
[через командный сервер в дискорде](https://discord.gg/tXuwpBX)  
[и через командный твиттер](https://twitter.com/LostChocolates)  

|   
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> А ещё мы сделали пестрые обои-календарь для рабочего стола.  
>   
> 


End file.
